The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy vehicles, and more particularly to an automatic shifting mechanism for a toy vehicle having a two-speed motor drive shifted by a control lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy vehicles have been a constant source of amusement for children, and particularly when the vehicle has different modes of movement. One such toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,824, issued Nov. 20, 1973 to Terzian, et al, the vehicle mechanism being capable of performing "spinning", "rocking" and other motions. In other toy vehicles, two-speed motor mechanisms are provided for enabling the child to pre-select a gear ratio, and ultimately control the speed of movement of the vehicle. One elaborate mechanism, which also includes a reverse mode, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,064, issued Sept. 23, 1941 to Muller. Another such vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,084, issued Sept. 26, 1978, to Masuda, the vehicle having a pair of depressible push-buttons extending through the roof thereof, with depressing either button moving a rocking plate about a pivot for changing gears. U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,918, issued Nov. 29, 1977 to Matsushiro illustrates a toy vehicle having a control lever which may be actuated to a "forward" or "reverse" position for selecting the direction of travel of the vehicle.
Other toy vehicles having shiftable drive mechanisms are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,328 and 4,141,256, issued Jan. 23, 1979 and Feb. 27, 1979, respectively, to Yamasaki and Wilson, et al, respectively, both these patents being assigned to Mattel, Inc., the assignee of the instant invention.
In the vehicles having speed selection by a control rod or button, the selection is normally made prior to actuating the motor means, or alternatively, after actuation of the motor means, but prior to placing the vehicle on the floor or surface on which it is to be operated. This likewise applies to the toy vehicle mechanisms having direction control levers, such as shown in Matsushiro, although his device makes provision for disengagement of the gears if the vehicle impacts with an obstacle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy vehicle having an automatic control lever actuating mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shifting mechanism for a toy vehicle for actuating a control device to effect gear changes during movement of the vehicle without operator intervention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic shift mechanism for a toy vehicle having two-speed motor means.